A Shot At Life
by blackrozevalentine
Summary: Three couples have to deal with the life of being a Soul Reaper. They have to find away to live like humans but kick ass as Soul Reapers.


***AN: This is a story by blackrozevalentine, WhiteSheWolf17, and Molly. Me (Melanie), Allison, and Molly are OC. This story has romance and action. Any corrections or changes we should make, comment or message us. We are all fans of Bleach and do not own anything. We switch between characters staying in third person. ***

"That movie sucked, we never should have let you girls take us here," Shuuhei complained.

"It fuckin' sucked!" Renji exclaimed.

"I thought it was well crafted and the effects were exquisite, the villain was a genius," Aizen grinned. Mel looked up and smiled, knowing that this was the reason she loved Aizen. "What did you think, my little lioness?" Aizen asked Mel.

"Oh God," Shuuhei slapped his hand to his head, "It sounds like they are about to have sex."

"My god man, have you no filter?" Molly asked, shaking her head.

Allison jumped on Renji's back, covering his ears and exclaimed, "NO! Don't listen to the sexual innuendos!"

Renji grabbed Allison's arms and swung her back to her feet. "If I wanted a monkey on my back I would have brought Zabimaru!"

"Haha!" Shuuhei laughed, "You know you like it!" The tell tale smirk on his face clearly showed that something dirty was going through his mind.

Renji shoved Shuuhei saying, "Why would you say such a thing, you pervert!"

"Hey now, only I can call him that," Molly smiled, shoving Shuuhei playfully.

Mel looked at her phone. Shit, she thought to herself, "Hollow Alert." She immediately grabbed Aizen's hand, her blonde hair blowing behind her. The height difference between the two was almost equivalent to Ichigo's and Rukia's.

"I thought we were getting food?" Shuuhei frowned, clearly upset that he would not be eating anytime soon.

Renji and Allison's POV

Renji was doing his best to keep Allison from fighting the Hollow.

"What the hell, Renji!?" Allison exclaimed, "My turn!" Her arms were crossed. "Stop showing off, Renji, I'm hungry! Soar, Sairento-shi".

Allison's black smoke engulfed the hallow suffocating it within seconds.

Renji's shoulders slumped, and he muttered, "Aw, it's dead. I wanted to have more fun." Then he felt a tug on his hair turned around to see Allison standing with her arms open with a giant smile on her face. "Hug!"

Renji rolled his eyes with a smirk and said, "Yeah, nice teamwork."

Allison's arms dropped and the smile disappeared. "Teamwork? You did jack shit! If anything you pissed it off more!" Allison turned to walk away.

Renji reached out and grabbed her by the wrist to pull her in for a hug forcing her to face him and lifting her chin. "The only reason I wouldn't let you interfere is because you and our baby's safety means everything to me".

"Uh uh, you only get a kiss if you catch me first!" She turned and ran toward the woods with no time for Renji to say a word.

Shuuhei and Molly's POV

Shuuhei and Molly made a great team; they know how the other worked and knew how to work off of one another.

"Shred, Hanten shi!" Molly exclaimed. She looked over at Shuuhei and winked. "This one's mine!" She charged at the Hollow with Shuuhei in pursuit.

"Whoa now, let's not get ahead of ourselves babe!" Shuuhei yelled after her.

He used his flash step to get ahead of Molly, being the first to strike at the hollow. He only needed one strike to take down the hollow.

"I win," he said with a smile on his face. "No need to be a sore loser Molly, maybe I can help you train so someday you can be as awesome as me. Molly?" he said turning around. He saw her laying on the ground motionless. He ran to her side and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Whats wrong, where you hit, do you need medical attention, should I call a ambulance, should I take you back to the seiritire, oh god you're not dead are you". Shuuhei would have kept rambling had Molly not stopped him.

"I need you to calm down, my blood sugar is just low, I need my purse back with my Gigai".

"I will go grab it stay here!"

"Shuuhei, by the time you got back here I would be dead, just help me up and take me with you".

He scooped her up and started running. "I really could have just walked" Molly said.

"No way, I don't want you dying on me, besides, would it hurt you to depend on me every once in a while?"

They ran back to where the Gigai should still be if the modsouls listened. Molly leaned her head against Shuuheis chest she could hear his heart beating fast as he carried her. She could feel the effects of the low blood sugar starting to take hold; she hoped they got there soon.

Aizen and Mel POV

Melanie waits as Aizen brings down his sword onto the Hollow. She is always fascinated with how Aizen fights. She watches him, his every methodical movement. She knows he has this all planned out. As much as she loves watching him, she wants to fight. Nothing feels better to Melanie than killing the Hollows. She shoots forward running toward the hollow, jumps up and brings down her Shikai across the Hollow's neck slicing it open. She lands on the other side of the Hollow and Aizen settles down next to her.

"Nice move but you were slanted down ward a little too much, about three degress. We have to work on that." Aizen said looking where the Hollow was.

"Well at least I killed it!" Melanie said smiling. Aizen wrapped his arm around Melanie pulling her into him. He cupped the side of her face gently, as if she could brake at any moment.

"Yes, Melanie, I know you did." Aizen said closing his eyes for a moment and shook his head. Melanie chuckled as she rested her head on his body. She grasped his Shihaksho and pulled him onto the ground. They both made a thud. She scooted up until her face rested on his shoulder.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they?" Melanie said looking up.

"Yes they are. But they could be more strategically placed." Aizen said.

Melanie pirched herself up to look down at him.

"Really?" She said with an angry disappointed tone.

Aizen looked around worriedly, searching for a way to makethis better. He finally found it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. Her kiss made everything different. She stopped and smilies. Grabbing his Shihaksho she pulled them up.

"We probably should call the others." Melanie said looking down at her looks around. They are close to the place where they first met.

-A few minutes later.-

The three couples sat at a table at Uno's after Allison basically begged them to take her there. She wanted her big cookie. As Renji and Shuuhei argued about the best way to kill a Hollow, Allison and Molly talked about how the boys are too over protectice. Melanie is playing with Aizen's hand as they look into each other's eye, communicating silently.

"Melanie, do you think our men are too overprotective?" Molly said making Renji and Shuuhei stop talking and look at their women.

All eyes turn to Melanie. "Yours are pretty over protective, I mean the only way for you to get better is to actually fight the Hollows," Melanie pauses. "But it's not as bad as having Aizen stop me in the middle of an attack making me start over because he wants me to either do a different one or nit picking at how my form is different and how it could have been better." She moves her gaze from Molly and Allison to Aizen. "I mean that in the most loving way possible. But really my butterfly, we can work on those things in practice, not in an actual fight. If we fight one of the more bigger Hollows, we will most likely die." Melanie leaned over to Aizen and ruffled his hair. She knows he hates that.

"Allison, you serious? You're bringing this up again?"Renji said angerly.

"Well, you are. It's not old news. I mean, in the fight you didn't even let me fight, i mean it is a fight. I know you want to keep me safe, but as Melanie said, but I need to get better and know how to protect myself. The only way for me to do that is for you to let me fight in an actual battle." Allison said.

"Well, the only reason I love to keep my little girl from harm is for later in the night" Shuuhei lifted his eyebrows "for the, you know."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Really Shuuhei?! We are at a nice resturaunt and about to eat. Do you really need to make those comments now?" Molly was now getting heated.

"Okay, okay. Guys no fighting."Melanie said. "Let's just hope we don't have to leave before we finish our food. I am starving."

Just as Melanie finished her thought, the waiter came with the three big cookies. They all knew that one or two would not be enough beause the guys tend to eat A LOT. Before the plate even hit the ground, Renji grabbed his spoon and started shoveling the cookie, ice cream, and whipped cream into his mouth. Half of it was gone just as Aliison took her first bite. Shuuhei waited until the plate was down to start eating rappidly. Molly, trying to keep up with him, started eating just as fast.

"Stick to your half, cheater!" Molly said pushing Shuuhei's hand away from "her side".

"That _is_ my side!" Shuuhei said making Molly stop eating.

"Oh really?!" Molly said. She drew a line in the little that was left of cookie."This is my half," she said pointing to the half closest to her. "And, this is yours," she said pointing to the half closest to Shuuhei. Molly took this oppertunity to start eating again.

"Wait!" Shuuhei said quickly, making Molly smile but keep eating. Shuuhei, now mad, angerly started eating.

Just as he started Molly slammed her spoon down, raised her hands in the air and screamed, "Haha I won! HAHA!" She made a puppy face, "Sorry, Shuuhei"

Shuuhei slammed his spoon down.

_There they go again_, Melanie thought. The waiter put Melanie and Aizen's down. They ate slowly and calmly. Renji left a decent chuck left for Allison, but Molly and Shuuhei were the first couple to finish. Melanie and Aizen were the last with a quarter left.

"You guys done?" Renji asked picking up their plate while reaching over a irritated Shuuhei.

"Well, since you are basically stealing it, you can." Melanie said.

Renji finished the cookie and the waiter came with the check. They left UNO's and head back to the apartment. Walking in pairs of two, each couple has their indivisual conversation.

Allison and Renji

"So, what kind of cradle should we buy? A full one, or something more like a changing table style?" Allison said turning to Renji.

"Allison! Stop with the baby talk! I love you and the baby, to death, but it's too much!" Renji said shaking his head. He doesn't like making so many decisions in so little time.

"Renji we need to do this. We are behind! Fine. How about names?" Allison said taking out her iPod to look at the list she stored.

"No! Uhh! Fine. What names do you like this week?" Renji said, obviously figuring out he's not going to get her to change the subject.

"Renji," Allison moaned starting to cry, "why don't you ever want to talk about our baby? Do you not care?" Allison shuddered as her crying got worse.

"Shit," Renji muttered. "No, that's not what I ment. I just want to take a break. For the past week it's been all about the baby and not about anything else."

Allison's hands shook. Her emotions changed so fast Renji couldn't keep up. "God, Red Pineapple! You're such an ass. We are having a baby and you want to take a break?! I can't I'm carrying the damn thing! You want to tell me you want out? I don't know whether to say 'good, I don't need you' or plead you to stay. Jeez you've been getting on my nerves lately. But I love you and need you please don't go. Hold my hand? I love you soo much. Ew! Renji don't hold my hand! Your palm is sweaty. God you're such a pain. Stupid Pineapple!" Allison's emotions roallarcoastered.

Renji just wrapped her in his arms. Allison calmed down.

"Sorry Renji." Allison said into his shoulder.

"It's okay." Renji said lifting Allison's chin up. "I love you and want this too." Renji kissed her pulling her closer than he thought he could. They pulled apart and kept walking.

Molly and Shuuhei

"Here, this is Skrillex." Molly says playing _Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites_.

"There is no guitar in this, no structure at all. No talent either!" Shuuhei complained.

"Okay," Molly paused in thought. "Here what about this one." She said playing Kingdoms of Rust by Doves.

"This is better, but not to boost my ego, but I could have done this song way better." Shuuhei says puffing his shoulders.

"Shuuhei, you're not as good as you say you are."

"Fine. If I am as bad as you say I am, then my guitar playing is as good as your love making!" Shuuhei yelled.

Molly's hands turned into fists. She punched Shuuhei, leaving a red mark on his face. They walked next to each other really quiet listening to Molly's phone.

Melanie and Aizen

Aizen trys getting Melanie to talk about fighting Hollows and different tacktics, but Melanie keeps shutting him down.

"Aizen, no. Slashing a Hollow- your usual tactic- doesn't always work. You never use your Bankai, you at least need to practice it. When we get back home we are going to practice. Okay?" Melanie asks.

"Fine. I don't see why. I am powerfull enough to never use my Bankai" Aizen said.

"Good." Melanie says grabbing his hand. She swung their inter locked hands.

Aizen stopped her and stood on the side walk. Melanie turned around. Giving him a curious look, Aizen shook his head and stepped closer to Melanie. She jumps up and Aizen swings her around to his back. Melanie's head nuzzles his neck as Aizen leans his head back so it meets her shoulder. Aizen starts walking, he easily caught up with the other couples.

Allison all of a sudden jumps up and down and starts running. "PUPPIES!" she screams sprinting toward a pet store. Renji runs after her.

"Shit! Allison! Wait up!" Renji screams as he tried to catch up to Allison.

Molly rolls her eyes. "First one there wins and last one loses," she screams sprinting after them.

"Cheater! You didn't say go!" Shuuhei yells as he tried to sprint past her. Molly elbows him and runs faster laughing.

Aizen starts running, Melanie still on his back. She pushes out and jumps.. She lands a few feet in front of Aizen, facing him. "You snooze, you lose!" Melanie yells as she turns and sprints. Aizen smiles as he easily catches up to her and sprints a head.

As Melanie and Aizen reach the parking lot, a good mile from where Allison took off, Shuuhei yelled with pleasure as he crossed the store doors.

"I said get there. The finish line is where Allison and Renji are: the puppies!" Molly laughed as she pushed Shuuhei out of her way. He rolls his eyes as he turns and runs after her.

Melanie reaches the doors first. Aizen jumps over her and keeps running a head. Melanie, catching up to him, jumps on his back. She then kisses his neck making him slow down. He drops her and turns to face her but she is all ready running past him. She yells "Never let your opponent fool you!" and laughs.

Racing threw the store to the back, they all reach the puppies. Molly, Allison, and Melanie all head toward the puppies. Renji, Shuuhei, and Aizen stand back as the girls fawn over the puppies.

"Renji we are getting a puppie, come and help me pick one!" Allison turns pulling Renji down on the floor.

He stands up, "You want a puppie?! We have a baby coming!"

"Well its good practice for the baby," Allison said.

"Yeah, but the baby is coming in seven months! We have nothing ready! We are going to be horrible parents!" Renji said getting all nervous.

"Well, I think it will be great to have a dog. Our baby will have a friend!" Allison says grabbing a german shepard.

Molly laughs, "I just want a puppy."

"Yes! We'll have someone to watch us!" Shuuhei says as he thrusts his fist in the air.

"NO! Ew, no! God, what is wrong with you?!" Molly says angerly getting up smaking him in he head.

Shuuhei rubbs his head and in a small voice says, "I was only joking"

"Well, now you have no choice in which one we are getting." Molly turns and picks up a husky. She turns back to Shuuhei pushing the dog into the air in front of his face. Jokingly she says, "This one is mine, muhaha!"

Aizen walks to Melanie and kneels down. "You want one?" Melanie looks up at him. "Yes, do you?"

"No. Their messy and impractical." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, we're not getting one." He pushes on Melanie's shoulder getting up. She bows her head.

All of them walk to the counter Allison, Renji, Molly and Shuuhei pay for their puppies. They head for the door with Aizen trailing them. Melanie puts a puppy on the counter and pays for it. "What kind is this one? I see many different mixes in it?"

The woman behind the counter grabes the puppie's collar. "No idea, doesn't say."

She walks out of the store. All of them are waiting for her. Knowing what Aizen would say, Melanie tells them she has a work emergency and needs to go.

"I'll go with you-" Aizen starts but is inturrupted as all of their phones started buzzing. A Hollow.

"No, there seems to one for each of us. I'll deal with one before I go to work, it looks like is on my way." She turns and runs off.

Aizen's head drops. "There's four Hollows. You guys take the three other ones, I'm going to the appartment." he says and starts walking away.

"Aww poor Aizen. Wow, never thought I'd say that. Okay, Renji and Allison stick togeher becasue Allison is pregnant. I'll take the one on the North side of the city, Shuuhei West, and Renji, Allison take the east side."Molly said.

"Okay, we'll meet you guys at the appartment," Allison said grabbing Renji's hand and heading off.

Molly turns toward Shuuhei, nodds and heads off before he could say anything.

Near the Hollow, there was an abandoned building. Molly got out of her Gigia and got her sword. She headed toward the Hollow. As she rounded the corner, she saw it. It was huge. Molly charged the Hollow and sliced through the body easily. It dissapated. She ran for her Gigia and saw a cute little husky by it. Shit, she thought. She had forgotten she had gotten a puppy. She got in to he Gigia and headed toward the apartment.

Shuuhei wasn't amused at Molly just leaving but knew she didn't want to say good bye. He ran to the Hollow. The Hollow was terrorizing people next to a Subway. Shuuhei ran into the restaraunt and into the bathroom where he got out of his Gigia and ran to the Hollow. When Shuuhei saw the Hollow, he stopped in his tracks. He hates fighting. He started charging. But, before he could a flash flew across the Hollow, killing it. As it dissipated, Molly's image started to appear.

"Why the hell would you kill my Hollow?" He said stepping toward her.

"Well, because before I left I knew you couldn't. And if I could kill my Hollow and get to you before you killed yours then I believe I was right." Molly said steppnig toward him. She smiled.

"You still had no right. I need to do this my self." Shuuhei said wrapping his arms around Molly as they came close.

"You protect me when I need it. Let me return the favor." Molly leaned in to kiss Shuuhei. They stood there kissing each other for seemed like just a moment when Molly's phone buzzed. It was Melanie. She needed help.

Allison looked after the puppy as Renji played with the Hollow. Renji would start to attack then back off. When the Hollow would attack Renji would back up slowly laughing. Allison felt a buzz in her pocket. It was Molly. Melanie needed help. Allison got up got out of her Gigia and ran toward the Hollow Renji was taunting. She easily killed it. Before Renji could make a smart ass remark, Allison told him Melanie is in grabbed the puppy and headed toward Melanie.


End file.
